


Star-Crossed Infinitely

by LittleMissStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Grief/Mourning, Love Confessions, M/M, MAJOR SPOILERS DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE MOVIE!!, OOC Steve Rogers, OOC Tony Stark, POV Steve Rogers, Reunions, Sad with a Happy Ending, Steggy feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers goes to Heaven, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Very Cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissStark/pseuds/LittleMissStark
Summary: **CONTAINS ENDGAME SPOILERS**These were his final moments. He could feel it deep inside of him, a calling from the other side. Peggy, Tony, and Natasha were all calling him home.





	Star-Crossed Infinitely

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and very cheesy. 
> 
> Basically, old Steve dies and goes to the afterlife where he's reunited with those he lost.

These were his final moments. He could feel it deep inside of him, a calling from the other side. Peggy, Tony, and Natasha were all calling him home.

On one side of the bed were Bucky and Sam. Bucky held Steve’s wrinkled hand, hardened and chiseled with age. There were tears in his eyes, but a soft smile on his face. Bucky was happy. Him and Sam found love in each other, found home. They would be alright.

On the other side were Pepper, Rhodey, and Clint. At the foot of the bed were Bruce -- just him, Bruce Banner, not the Hulk or the hybrid of him and Hulk -- and Thor, now in better shape and groomed neatly. They all smiled sadly, whispering soft goodbyes to an old friend. Steve didn’t have energy to say  much, but they all knew. They were all at ease with the universe. They too would be okay.

Bruce and Thor left first hand in hand. _Huh,_ Steve thought. _Who knew?_

Clint left next with an exchange of slight nods and mutual meaningful looks. “Say hi to her for me, will ya?” was what he said last.

Yes he would. Always.

When Pepper and Rhodey began to get up, Steve used the last of his strength to reach for the red headed woman’s hand. “I hear him calling me,” he wheezed to them both. “I hear him.” Pepper looked at him for a long second, pain and grief laced in her blue eyes. She pressed a kiss on Steve’s forehead ever so gently and squeezed his hand back.

“Tell that bastard we miss him,” Rhodey said, making Pepper break out in a wet chuckle. “And that we love him.” Steve nodded, eyes twinkling.

“Take care of him, Steve,” Pepper whispered. “Good bye.”

And then they were gone. He looked at Bucky and Sam, at their interlaced fingers and Bucky’s flesh hand in Steve’s. “Stay,” he asked them. “Stay.”

“‘Till the end of the line,” Bucky’s words quivered, tears spilling over. “Of course I’ll stay, pal.” Sam buried his face in Bucky’s shoulder, the two of them crying softly while Steve weeped silently. This was the end, but he was ready for it.

Steve had lived a full and happy life. He grew old with Peggy, danced with her until their legs grew numb, supported her and loved her… watched Tony grow up from a baby boy to a young man full of wonders and stars in his doe eyes. He had kept his distance, of course. He couldn’t bear knowing Tony’s fate while there was youth sparking within him. It hurt too much, but he couldn’t change anything.

Some days he laid awake at night, mourning all he left behind, how he always lost people no matter which direction time took him. Steve would cry thinking about Natasha, how much she meant to him at one point, how she saw right through him at his weakest moments. She was family for him when he was absolutely alone. For that, he was forever grateful.

Tears would inevitably fall those days when he thought about that last fight against Thanos. The day Tony proved yet again that Steve was wrong about him all those years ago on the helicarrier. Tony left the Earth having saved the universe, his name forever etched into history. Tony passed over before Steve, life flickering away from his heart so that he could finally rest.

On those days, even while lying next to Peggy Carter, the love of his life, Steve wondered if in an alternate universe, him and Tony would be together -- happy, in love. He wanted to believe that they were.

After Tony passed in the future, Steve knew he had to let himself be selfish, just this one time. He had to let himself have the things Tony had for those five years after he returned to Earth. Home, stability, family.

Steve knew that was what Tony would have wanted for him -- to be happy.

So Steve went home with Bucky’s blessing and let himself be just that: happy. And it was beautiful. Every last second of it.

He hoped Natasha and Tony knew that, wherever they were now. He hoped that now that he was nearing the end of his line, he would see them again, join them in their heaven.

One last time, he tightened his grip on Bucky’s hand. “I love you, jerk,” he mouthed, eyes wet.

Bucky managed a small grin. “Love you too, punk.” Through a shaky breath, he said, “I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

Steve managed a twitch of his lips. _Yeah,_ he thought. _Goodbye Buck. Goodbye Sam._

With that, Steve loosened his hold and closed his eyes. He was ready to come home.

Life lifted out of Steve Rogers like a balloon floating up and away to the beyond. Outside, the sun continued to shine as the birds chirped and tweeted in welcome of the dawn of spring.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve blinked his eyes open ever so slowly. The bright white was blinding, but painlessly so. His last moments were painless.

He brought his hand up to his face. Smooth and unwrinkled. He looked down at his chiseled body. Steve was young again. It was like when he woke from the ice, something that felt like a lifetime ago.

There was nothing around him, just pure white. He wore nothing but white. Was this heaven? Steve had to admit, this was quite boring.

There is no one here.

Steve got up to his feet, elated at the lack of knees cracking and back aching. Oh how marvelous to be young and spry, he laughed.

God, it was so quiet.

“Hey soldier,” a voice rang out from behind him. Steve turned sharply, then smiled brightly at the beautiful emerald eyed woman. “Was wondering when you’d turn up.”

She was dressed elegantly with her red hair all done up and a snug gown hugging her body.

“Hi Nat,” he said, walking up to her cautiously. “It’s good to see you.”

Her lips spread wide. “Good to see you too.”

“Clint says hi. He misses you. We all do. I… I did.”

“I know. I always do.” Natasha offered a hand. “Come on, everyone’s waiting.”

Steve accepted, letting her lead him forward to the misty, neverending white.

“Why, you’re looking dapper,” he heard right as his vision cleared.

Peggy. She was just as vivacious, luminous, and stunning as she always was. She too was young again, her lips a bright rouge and her hair prim and proper. Steve’s heart chumped in his chest, the true sensation of his metaphysical form catching up to him.

She looked pointedly at him, her eyebrow raised, and he dropped his eyes to find his white clothes replaced with a smooth, black tuxedo. Natasha nudged him, jerking her head slightly in Peggy’s direction, but he didn’t have to be told twice to reunite with his wife.

“Mrs. Carter,” he greeted.

“Mr. Rogers.”

They held each other’s gaze, communicating words and memories they missed in the years since Peggy had passed away. She took a large step, then closed the gap between them, taking Steve’s face into their hands and joining their lips. He held her waist tenderly, losing himself in her.

“It’s been _so long,”_ she whispered among their mingling breaths. “I’ve missed you.”

They pulled apart and lay their foreheads together. _This_ was heaven. “You know I always come home to you,” he breathed, heart racing and the inevitable tears spilling over.

She tilted his neck back, and-- _wow,_ her warm eyes still managed to make him swoon -- looked at him intensely.

“I know what you ran from, Steve.” Peggy stepped away, and now stood at a distance. Steve hadn’t even realized. “I know you came back because you couldn’t let us go. Darling,” she said, voice catching slightly. “As much as I love you, as much as I am grateful for the life we have lived, I cannot help but feel as if you cheated yourself.” A beat of silence. “As if you gave up.”

For what felt like a long time, but in reality was only ten seconds, Steve did not say a word. His secret was out. He could no longer hide from her. Death was a sweet escape, he thought, but he never thought it would be so _bitter_ sweet. He knew this was coming -- before death or later.

Bucky never told him how he truly felt, but Steve knew. He knew from the way Bucky couldn’t look at him sometimes, from the way his sad, blue eyes would ask “Why did you leave me behind?”

 _This_ was his final reckoning.

“You cut the line short, Steve,” Peggy ended, words quiet and somber. Steve closed his eyes, hung his head. He liked to think he left the world with no regrets, but he was only human. He was grateful, so grateful, his heart swelled from it.

But he regretted things. Which human didn’t?

Regret always paired with two names for Steve Rogers: Bucky Barnes and… and Tony Stark.

There was a soft click-clack of Peggy’s heels, then a soft, warm hand on his face. Her thumb wiped away the tears. “Once a stubborn bastard, always a stubborn bastard.” They chuckled wetly, Steve murmuring a soft “Yeah” in agreement.

He let her presence and the smell of her perfume comfort him.

“What’s done is done,” she soothed, her voice as smooth and lovely as honey. “And we have had a good run of it.”

“We did,” he kissed her knuckles one by one. “By God, we did.”

“You and I have had our forever, and Steve, those years you gave me are timeless, infinite… _beautiful.”_ She paused. “But now, my love, I think there’s someone expecting his everlasting soulmate to come get him. He’s waited long enough.”

For a second, Steve furrowed his eyebrows, a little confused.

It came to him just as the world around him exploded in color. Hues of blues and reds and golds permeated about the two of them. The ground was perpetual. He was weightless.

He blinked and the colors stopped. Steve was still wearing the suit, which was spotless and fitted perfectly across his shoulders.

In the distance, there was the sound of waves softly crashing. The air smelled salty, yet sweet. The sand crunched beneath his feet, but the beach was clean and untainted. On the horizon of the deep blue ocean, the sun rested at a crescent.

It was the beginning and the end, stuck in the middle of a beautiful balance. It was the connection between the stars and the sea. Life and death.

The sky was a canvas of colors, brilliant, yet subdued. The breeze was warm, comfortable.

In his chest, Steve’s heart beat at a relaxed pace. Content. He was content.

How beautiful the world was when one got to truly see it -- got to _breathe._

“My son.” That voice, that sweet voice. He thought he had forgotten her face, it had been so long.

Sarah Rogers looked at her son with her kind aura radiating off of her . She gazed at him pride.

“You’ve come home.” Steve rushed forward and tucked his face into her shoulder, letting himself feel so protected and safe and small for the first time in years.

“Ma,” a hushed, broken whisper. “ _Ma.”_

“I am _so_ proud of you, my boy. _So_ proud.” She held his head in her hands and kissed his cheeks. “Rest now. You can rest now, my son.”

“I’ve _missed_ you.” Steve held her tiny body tighter, all the memories of his mother loving him, holding him, nursing him to health at his worst days -- they all came flooding back. “I’ve missed you _so much_.”

“And I, you, Steven.” She kissed his cheek again. “My beautiful boy.”

Peggy stood off to the side with a fond and loving gaze. Beside her stood Howard and Maria Stark, the both of them a little older than Steve had known Howard when they’d first met. When Sarah pulled away, Steve exchanged a nod with the other man.

“Good to see you again, Captain Rogers.”

“Good to see you, Howard.”

Across from the Starks and Peggy were the Howling Commandos, all of them except Bucky. They greeted him with a salute and a smile, and Steve did the same.

He was home.

Sarah walked him down the path his family made for him to the shoreline, the place where the water and the land reunited in harmony, never taking too much, never giving too less. There, she stopped to smile up at him, joy radiating about her.

“He has waited for you since the day your paths crossed. He has waited for the universe where the two of you can finally become one. And now, you’ve come. You’ve come for him.”

Steve’s stomach fluttered, his heart doing flip-flops in his chest. Even before he’d realized it back in the helicarrier in 2012, the universe knew their stars crossed in infinite patterns, but were always woven by love no matter what.

“He’s my soulmate, Ma.”

“He’s your soulmate,” she echoed.

A different Steve Rogers wouldn’t have believed in such a thing. That Steve Rogers hadn’t seen aliens coming from a wormhole from the sky or a talking raccoon or a Norse God.

And there, at the threshold of the aisle, was his partner, his elbow hooked with that of Natasha’s.

There were no sunglasses this time. No suit of armor, no witty banter, no facades. It was him, just him, in a tuxedo: Steve’s beginning, Steve’s end, Steve’s center. His hair was longer, fluffier. His skin was smooth and youthful, framed by a carefully sculpted goatee. But those eyes -- those warm, whiskey eyes -- they were just as intense, just as stunning, just as _vibrant_ as always.

_You can rest now._

Steve glanced at Peggy, and she nodded, her permission granted. This was his chance to move on. After an entire lifetime, Steve Rogers decided it was time to move on.

“Tony,” he breathed with tears in his eyes as the beautiful man walked down the aisle to him. They were face to face an entire lifetime later. Natasha gave him away, the took her place beside Maria Stark.

“Tony, I--” Steve began, but was cut off when Tony pressed their lips together, soft and supple and perfect. They were made for each other.

 _“How I’ve missed you, my love.”_ Tony’s voice, so kind and loving. Where had those days gone?

“Tony--” his voice caught, breath hitching. “Pepper, Morgan, Rhodey, Happy, and Peter--”

“I know, Steve,” he said, shushing the other man with a finger to his lips. “I watch over them every day. I’m… I’m _always_ there. I feel them here--” he put Steve’s hand over his chest. “I know they’re okay.”

“They miss you.”

A single tear rolled down his cheek, one which Steve wiped away. Regardless, Tony smiled. “I know. I think about them every second.”

Steve sobbed, pressing their foreheads together, the images of Tony’s sacrifice flying through his head, of his battered, broken, and burnt body shutting down in the wake of Thanos’ defeat and their victory. _“I wish you’d had more time.”_

A long, resigned sigh. “What’s done is done.” Tony repeated Peggy’s words. “I’m happy, Steve. I can rest. And now you’re back.” A pause. “You can rest with me.”

A long time ago, Steve thought he understood what it meant to love. Now he knew that he didn’t know anything at all.

“I love you, Tony Stark.” And he meant it, every single word.

“I love you, Steve Rogers. I love you 3000.” 

“Did we ever say that to each other when we were alive?”

“I don’t think we’ve exchanged those particular words, no,” Tony laughed. Steve joined in, face flushing at their stupidity, at everything they could have had, but didn’t.

“Can you ever forgive me, Tony?” It all seemed so long ago, but for Steve, the pain -- the guilt -- was everlasting.

“Oh Steve,” Tony tsked. “I forgave you. I forgave you long before I’d known it.”

“You gave me your heart.” Steve still remembered how broken and sickly Tony was, how dejected, heartbroken, and betrayed. How angry. It was Steve’s fault. It always would be. He would always blame himself.

“I did. I gave you my heart.”

There was a distinct difference in Tony, now that Steve got to meet him in the afterlife. That energy, that pent up drive to do _moremoremore_ was no longer there. There was no more rumination, no more pain. No more guilt or blood or ugliness. No more fights to fight. Tony was free.

Tony was beautiful.

Once more, they leaned in together, connecting their lips.

When Steve looked back at the beach, there was no one there but him and Tony. Despite this, Steve knew they would always come back to him. He would always go back to them.

“Can I dance with you?” Steve whispered, turning back towards the man who would forever be a part of him, forever be by his side, no matter the universe. No matter the battle.

“Always,” Tony answered, his tone reassuring, solid, and safe, his eyes soft and welcoming and _home._

_TonyTonyTony._

Home.

As Steve placed gentle hands on Tony’s waist and Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, tender music flowed around them, consuming them in their eternal love.

* * *

 

 

“All Night” by Beyonce

 

_I found the truth beneath your lies_

_And true love never has to hide_

_(True love never has to hide)_

_I'll trade your broken wings for mine_

_(Trade your broken wings for mine)_

_I've seen your scars and kissed your crime, oh_

_(Seen your scars and kissed your crime)_

 

_So many people that I know, they're just tryna touch ya_

_Kiss up and rub up and feel up_

_Kiss up and rub up and feel up on you_

_Give you some time to prove that I can trust you again_

_I'm gonna kiss up and rub up and feel up_

_Kiss up and rub up and feel up on you_

 

_All night long_

_Love all night long_

_Sweet love all night long_

_Sweet love all night long_

_All I wanna, ain't no other_

_We together, I remember_

_Sweet love all night long_

 

_Our love was stronger than your pride_

_Beyond your darkness, I'm your light, oh_

_If you get deep, you touch my mind_

_(If you get deep, you touch my mind)_

_Baptize your tears and dry your eyes, oh_

_(Baptize your tears and dry your eyes)_

 

_So many people, I know that they're just tryna touch ya_

_Kiss up and rub up and feel up_

_Kiss up and rub up and feel up on you_

_Give you some time to prove that I can trust you again_

_I'm gonna kiss up and rub up and feel up_

_Kiss up and rub up and feel up on you_

 

_All night long_

_Love all night long_

_Sweet love all night long_

_Sweet love all night long_

_All I wanna, ain't no other_

_We together, I remember_

_Sweet love all night long_

 

_They say true love's the greatest weapon_

_To win the war caused by pain, pain_

_But every diamond has imperfections_

_But my love's too pure to watch it chip away_

_Boy, nothing real can be threatened_

_True love breathes salvation back into me_

_With every tear came redemption_

_And my torturer became my remedy_

 

_So many people, I know that they're just tryna touch ya_

_Kiss up and rub up and feel up_

_Kiss up and rub up and feel up on you_

_Give you some time to prove that I can trust you again_

_I'm gonna kiss up and rub up and feel up_

_Kiss up and rub up and feel up on you_

 

_All night long_

_Love all night long_

_Sweet love all night long_

_Sweet love all night long_

_All I wanna, ain't no other_

_We together, I remember_

_Sweet love all night long_

 

_How I missed you, my love_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I personally hated Steve's ending in this movie. I felt that he had a character loop and not an arc because he ended up right where he started. If this was his ending, then his journey was a waste of time, not gonna lie. 
> 
> Anyway, this is my way of compensating for that horrendous end. If you don't agree with me, that is totally fine. Everyone has opinions, but I loved Avengers: Endgame. It was a fantastic movie. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> The song Tony and Steve dance to at the end is "All Night" by Beyonce
> 
> Come ask me things on Tumblr:  
> https://littlemissstark.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
